


Ten prompts I-II.

by Awenseth



Series: In the moon's light, we succumb to madness... [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M, Word-prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to combine the two word prompt lists which were made back then before the crash of the old Blech Asylumn Forum after a talk in the Aizen/Szayel FC...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ten prompts I-II.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to combine the two word prompt lists which were made back then before the crash of the old Blech Asylumn Forum after a talk in the Aizen/Szayel FC...

_**Overwhelmed** _

_

The first time they had met felt both of them overwhelmed by both the power and mystery of the other, even thought hiding it from the eyes set on them.

_

_**Lies** _

_

They were both actors playing in a play written with blood by the Devil itself, it didn’t matter what they did, because their life was only filled with lies.

_

_**Memory** _

_

The sweet smell of roses and books, the soft laugh, tender sometimes, seductive touches, they were all still fresh in his memory as he stepped through the garganta for the final war he needed to win for them both, so that they wouldn’t have been only a fleeting memory.

_

_**Mask**_

_

Aizen had always wondered about how differently the masks of each Arrancar break and what little part is left behind, but only by the man laying at his side could he see that the first mask he wore wasn’t the true one.

_

_**Run**_

_

It was always the same bad dream, darkness and the knowledge that he was coming after him again, to bring back the pain so he could only run and hope to escape, but this time fell his eyes on a pale silver light calling out to him in the darkness of his nightmares.

_

_**Temptation**_

_

The sprawled magenta colored hair, flushed peach colored skin, lust fogged amber eyes gazing intently into his own brown ones and the slightly parted pale pink lips were the sweetest temptation to him.

_

_**Midnight**_

_

Some say that the moon shines the brightest when the clock hits midnight and in his eyes were those people right.

_

_**Cold**_

_

He had failed, the war was lost, but the worst was the cold feeling clutching his dying heart mercilessly as waited for death a second time to come, but what came were two arms wrapping themselves protectively around him, making the cold disappear.

_

_**Red**_

_

Pain filled brown eyes opened slowly to look at the familiar red wings shielding him away from the final blow, red just like the rose he had given to him before their first kiss, red like the blood tainting both of their hands.

_

_**Forever** _

_

Aizen often wondered if being in Heaven meant this strange warmth and the feeling of belonging as he laid there under the covers of his bed with the scientist’s fragile body snuggled up to his, if yes then he wanted this moment to last forever.

_

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

_  
**Light**   
_

_

Szayel knew perfectly well, like all of them did, that for those abandoned by the Sun only the Moon shone, even though its light was cold just like the man he despised and longed for.

_

_**Heat**_

_

It was always the same routine for them, overwhelming heat and passion, a dance only shared in the dead of the night.

_

_**Tears** _

_

Szayel felt surprised that each time when he watched Aizen leave that he felt tears running down his check.

_

_**Game**_

_

Their relationship wasn’t a smutty, forbidden romance, it was only a game of passion, lust and control thought the only rule hid the danger that one day they will loose the game when lust turns to love.

_

_**Silence**_

_

Each time when Aizen returned to his own chambers from the Octava come a strange feeling over him when only the silence greeted him upon stepping through the door.

_

_**Jealousy**_

_

Aizen felt surprised when one day he found himself looking with distaste at the Quinta, who was discussing something with Szayel, analyzing the new feeling he felt shocked to note it as jealousy.

_

_**Possession**_

_

It was one of the unspoken rules of Las Noches that the Octava was as much Aizen-sama’s possession as was said man to the scientist leaving them taboo for anyone’s touch expect that of the other, though while most Arrancar knew this seemed said two sometimes oblivious to the fact.

_

_**Chess**_

_

They were only figures in a game of chess Aizen had created, Szayel knew it as all Arrancar did, even thought on some nights when the Shinigami would invite him into his chambers to spend the whole night there he would call him ‘his Queen’ while stroking his hair, but in chess is often the Queen sacrificed as the last to protect the King from fall.

_

_**Touch**_

_

Each soft touch they shared was like a sweet drug bringing them closer to the danger to be unable to live without the other.

_

_**Doll**_

_

On some of their shared nights Szayel would notice that Aizen’s touches become soft and careful on his skin, as if he would be a delicate porcelain doll.

_


End file.
